puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Loot Shoot and Ravage
Loot Shoot and Ravage, a [crew] of the Cobalt Ocean, was founded on April 4, 2005. It was renamed from "Deadly Sinners". History * Throwing Sevens merged with Death's Sin in April 2006 at the initiative of Hohumdiddly and Upendo. * Death's Sin left Keepers of the Light in August 2006 to join Pride and Punishment. * The Cats Meow merged with Death's Sin in October 2006 at the initiative of Badkittycat and Goddess. * Death's Sin left Pride and Punishment in October 2006 to join Twisted. * Death's Sin left Twisted in May 2007. * Death's Sin joined Smuggler's Guild in May 2007. * Death's Sin change its name to Deadly Sinners on 14th August 2007. * Deadly Sinners left Smuggler's Pearl on 26th September 2007. * Deadly Sinners became a founding member of Perseverance on 24th December 2007. * Deadly Sinners was renamed to Loot Shoot and Ravage. * Loot Shoot and Ravage left Maniacal Menagerie to join True Hearts Of Gold. Public Statement No one gets in our way without bein shot at! Harr! Extended Public Statement Ye can join us to pillage, plunder and drink the Captain's rum but beware the plank should ye be a lazy toad or just plain rude! Any pirate who deserts a ship in battle shall be put to death (or worse have yer booty cut)! If ye be a hard worker, and ye want to join this crazy, fun lovin' crew, just talk to any officer. About Dead's Colours The crew favors Maroon as it's color of choice, but if ye prefer black.. please share! Dead's Laws Any pirate who deserts ship in battle shall be put to death (or worse have yer booty cut) PTB Permission to board. Please ask fer permission afore ye board a ship else ye may find yerself swimming with the sharks Injuries to be compensated. Any man who loses a limb in battle shall receive extra booty. (Blockades excluded :D) Dead's Ranks Arrr, It's sad but true, if ye aren't a subscriber ye can only be a Cabin Person :( Everyone else, Pirate is yer starting rank, ye will rise up the ladder to that exclusive S.O. rank (Captain only available should the current one fall to Davey Jones' Locker)! See the crew forum fer details on earning those stripes! Dead's Rewards Any pirate who shows a (slightly weird) love of memming and mems the entire ocean gets a mystery prize! Any pirate who finds the Cap'n in a precarious situation with a goat an' a Swedish nun gets a fat paycheck ter keep schtum... Dead's POE And if ye feel ever so generous, donations can be made to the crew (cheques payable to Badkittycat or Tabzsheff) See the Captain or any S.O to hand over yer poe! Death's PoE will be put ter good use fer tea parties and drunken knees-ups fer the whole crew! If ye ever need help or just want to kick some booty in a sf, just holler and help shall find ye... (poker hand permitting) External Links *Crew forum *Death's Sin Pirate Radio 24/7 (Links to UK & Canadian Servers) Currently down due to server malfuntion!